La Estrella Polar
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Songfic. Aún separados por el inmenso espacio, un joven Syaoran se enamora de una estrella, Sakura. Y hará todo lo imposible por reunirse con ella, aún si eso significa dar su vida. One-Shot. S


**La Estrella Polar**  
**Capítulo único**  
**Songfic**

Aún cuando a veces miro a lo lejos tratando de evitarte, me es imposible hacerlo, eres como un imán, me atraes a ti de formas imposibles y a la vez fantásticas, pero tal como la fuerza de gravedad nos mantiene pegados a la tierra, así tú me mantienes unido a ella, sabiendo que nunca podré tenerte, a pesar de que nunca lo expreses. Siempre has tenido esa expresión serena, casi aburrida, supongo que te aburres estando allí arriba sin ninguna compañía, mi propia estrella y luz. Pero esa expresión es la que logró que me enamorara de ti, así que nunca me quejaré de ella.

Cada vez que miro hacia arriba, vigilando el cielo estrellado de las noches apacibles y te observo en esa estrella distante, siento una nueva fe crecer en mí. Porque algo en mí nota tu hastío y me imagino las formas locas y planes osados de rescatarte de tu prisión, que a pesar de ser hermosa, no deja de ser tu cárcel y entonces me pregunto ¿por qué es que tú, mi flor de cerezo, estás atrapada en ese lugar? ¿Qué has hecho mal, además de tenerme loco, como para que alguien te castigara de ese modo? No lo entiendo y cada día que pasa, con sus minutos y horas, la impetuosa necesidad de rescatarte se vuelve más y más fuerte, más sin embargo, no hallo forma alguna de tocarte.

He viajado por miles de lugares, selvas, bosques, valles, desiertos, tratando de encontrar el punto más alto de cada uno y así poder estar más cerca de ti, pero ninguno es suficiente. Desearía que existiera un artefacto para viajar entre estrellas, así como lo hay para viajar entre dimensiones o mundos, pero nadie me ha dado la dicha de inventarlo y yo sigo aquí, observando a la estrella Sakura, la más cercana al planeta tierra y la única en la cual vive una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda, cuya luz ha cegado mi corazón hasta tal punto de querer ir tras ella, así me cueste la vida.

_Pasé mi tiempo sólo pensando_  
_en ti, cada día sí, extrañándote_  
_y a todas esas cosas que_  
_solíamos hacer_  
_hey chica, qué paso, _  
_solíamos ser sólo tú y yo_

Sakura, cuánto anhelo estar a tu lado, el poder oír tu risa, sentir tu aliento al hablar, el olor de tus cabellos... Sakura, la única estrella a la cual miro, la única que desearía poseer más que mi propia vida, de verdad, ¡cuánto quisiera estar a tu lado! Pero sólo soy un viajero lleno de sueños, un chico enamorado de un imposible, como ya se han visto tantos y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar, ¿por qué debería ser yo más especial que otros?

Si tan sólo me dieras una señal, si tan sólo tu mano implorara en mi dirección para que fuese a tu lado, entonces haría lo imposible, me transformaría en un titán o en un Dios, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Sería tu pegaso, tu salvador, tu héroe y aunque no sintieras nada por mí estaría allí siempre para resguardarte y apoyarte, aún si debiera cruzar mundos e infiernos, lo haría sin rechistar, pero pareces no darte cuenta de mi existencia, siendo tan diminuto como el planeta en el que habito y tan sólo te limitas a mirar hacia el horizonte, esperando, siempre esperando... sin tener conciencia de que existo y deseo ayudarte. ¿Cuán cruel llegó a ser la vida para ti estando allí? ¿Deberé sufrir los mismos tormentos para poder encontrarte? ¿Algo así como un intercambio equivalente? No lo sé y por el momento sólo puedo despedirme, pues el alba está despuntando y tendré que aguardar a que el sol se marche, en esta pequeña ciudad, para volverte a ver.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hace mucho tiempo que aprendí a no quejarme del destino que me tocó, aunque es muy probable que no sea destino, sino más bien algo inevitable. No tengo memorias de cuando llegué a este lugar, o por qué es que estoy aquí, lo único que sé es que estoy separada del resto y así será ¿para siempre? Quiero pensar que no, pero conforme pasa el tiempo, siento ese deseo cada vez más difícil de alcanzar. A veces he deseado desaparecer, morir, si es que puedo hacerlo, pero mientras esos anhelos se apoderan de mi corazón, más éste se llena de fe de realizar un milagro.

¿Quién me asegura que estaré sola toda mi estancia aquí? Nadie y eso me ayuda a sobrevivir. Quizá algún día un príncipe de un país lejano, quizá de una galaxia distante vendrá a rescatarme y todo será felicidad. Anhelo a esa persona con las fuerzas de mi corazón, he esperado por ella ya tanto tiempo... que un poco más no me hará ningún daño. Deseo poder compartir con él mis sueños y alegrías, visitar su mundo, conocer sus costumbres y aprender, justo como lo hace un niño, un estilo de vida, un gran amor. Y es por eso que sigo mirando hacia la distancia, escudriñando entre lo que mis débiles ojos pueden ver en su búsqueda, pero sólo encuentro la oscuridad del Universo ciñiéndose a mi alrededor.

_Encuéntrame a la mitad del camino, en la frontera_  
_que es donde voy a esperarte_  
_estaré pendiente, noche y día_  
_llevó mi corazón hasta el límite, y aquí es donde me quedo_  
_No puedo ir más lejos que aquí_  
_Te deseo tanto, es mi mayor deseo_

Es entonces cuando el aburrimiento se apodera de mi ser, pues ¿qué hace una chica en una estrella? Si ésta sólo es roca, no hay mucho de dónde escoger. A veces suelo pensar que alguien me dejó aquí para protegerme y borró todo rastro suyo y de mi vida, pero si alguien me dejó aquí ¿alguien deberá regresar? Oh, cuánto necesito respuestas, daría lo que fuera por obtenerlas, por salir de aquí, así eso signifique mi muerte o perdición.

Quisiera emprender un montón de aventuras, correr tras mis sueños, viajar a diferentes lugares, probar cosas que desconozco junto a personas diferentes, ir aprendiendo y viviendo al mismo tiempo, sé que mi alma lo desea tanto como yo, más sin embargo, lo único con lo que me quedo día tras día es conmigo misma y mis fantasías, que cada vez vuelan más y más lejos, centrándose en el pequeño planeta frente a mí, tan azul y tan vasto, el cual me atrae con una fuerza poderosa a admirarlo, como si allí estuvieran las respuestas a todos mis males, como si algo me indicara que todo está a punto de cambiar, de dar un giro radical... ¿estaré soñando?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La extraña mujer frente a mí me preguntó si yo tenía un deseo y contra mis deseos expresé que sí. Sigo sin entender cómo es que llegué hasta ella, pero ahora mismo esa coincidencia no me es relevante, dado que ha anunciado que puede cumplir mis sueños sin importar cuáles sean ¿será un timo? ¿O acaso la misteriosa persona es en realidad alguien mágico? No logro precisar su identidad o intenciones, ni cómo supo de mis anhelos, sobretodo siendo yo un extraño en este lugar, pero si es posible que me ayude, bienvenida sea en mi vida.

—Si tu corazón desea fervientemente estar al lado de Sakura, entonces lo estarás, pero hay una condición para esto -expresó la mujer, con una sonrisa enigmática- Deberás sacrificar tu tiempo y tu vida en este mundo para lograr tu objetivo. Permanecerás con ella para siempre, viviendo a su lado en la estrella que habita y a cambio ella recuperará los recuerdos de su vida pasada (sí, la tuvo), mientras tu estés a su lado.

_Viajo alrededor del mundo_  
_e incluso navego los siete mares_  
_a través del universo, iré a otras galaxias_  
_sólo dime donde quieres,_  
_sólo dime dónde deseas reunirte_  
_yo me navegaré a mi mismo, me llevaré hasta donde quieras_  
_porque niña, te quiero ahora,_  
_viajo de arriba para abajo_  
_te quiero tener conmigo, como cada día_  
_te amo... siempre de la misma manera_

Nisiquiera me detuve a pensar en la respuesta, ni nada de su antigua vida, o cuestionar de dónde venía o qué pasaba, asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza, de manera osada y supe que no era ninguna estafa cuando el espacio nos envolvió y me vi rodeado de fragmentos de rocas y luces titilantes a lo lejos, observando embobado a la tierra frente a mí, tan diminuta y después voltéandome a observar detrás mío a mi futuro, ella. Ya no buscaba nada más y por su mirada, supe que ella tampoco, tendríamos años, siglos, milenios para estar juntos, qué más daba si no podíamos viajar por el mundo, yo sería su mundo y ella el mío, llenaría sus carencias con mis aventuras y Sakura las mías con sonrisas, para mí eso era felicidad y también una revelación:

Nuestro encuentro había sido inevitable y verdadero, como el de dos polos.

Quizá por eso nos llamaron la estrella polar, porque nos guiamos mutuamente el uno al otro, para llegar a estar juntos.

_Crucemos el puente, hacia el otro lado_  
_sólo tú y yo; volaré, volaré los cielos, _  
_por ti y por mí_  
_Voy a intentarlo hasta que me muera, _  
_por ti y por mi, por ti y por mí_

**_FIN._**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ok, aquí con otro fanfic de TRC en UA, no sé por qué se me hace más fácil escribir de ellos en otras facetas, pero bueno... es para un concurso en el foro de CemZoo, los Olímpicos CLAMP. Realmente no sé cómo quedó, si bien o mal, así que espero sus críticas con muchas ganas, espero que realmente les agrade y me dejen su opinión. La canción es Meet me halfway de Black Eyed Peas, la cual he estado repitiendo desde hace días y me ha traumado a tal punto de inspirarme a escribir esto.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
